vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Grimm=Grimm
Summary Grimm=Grimm is a Cracking Being created by Tick Tock Man out of the Emerald Tablet. The true antagonist of Sekien no Inganock. Being responsible for the majority of the things happening in Inganock. Such as The Rebirth, the Infinite Mist, and even the existence of 41 Critters and Kikai. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Grimm=Grimm Origin: Sekien no Inganock ~What a Beautiful People~ Gender: Inapplicable Age: Inapplicable (Its voice sounds like a man) Classification: Cracking Being, The illusion of a clown that dances at the edge of everyone's vision Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping, Resurrection, Immortality (Type 1), Transmutation, Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Resistance to Death Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure possibly to Time Manipulation, Can nullify regeneration and healing, Can ignore durability with his Black rods. Attack Potency: City level (Stronger than post evolution Porshion. Grimm=Grimm also transformed all of Inganock with its power) Speed: At least Supersonic (Its attacks are so fast not even Porshion can react to it). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: City level, the nature of its being makes it hard to harm it Stamina: Exactly unknown. But it's possible that its stamina is unlimited as other being similiar to him has been shown to work endlessly without ever stopping. Range: Exact range is unknown. But Grimm=Grimm is capable of engulfing the entirety of Inganock in the Infinite Mist. Standard Equipment: Cracking Intelligence: It has watched over Inganock for 10 years. Is responsible for all the bad things that happened in Inganock. It should be very skilled at the usage of Cracking. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Cracking: Also known as Phenomenon Equation. A form of “scientific formula” that was officially invented by Archduke Astaire (Tick Tock Man planted the idea into his mind, and Cracking’s power comes from him) that’s capable of warping reality to achieve a variety of effects. The effect it could achieve varies from just simply heating a mechanical arm to the point it could melt human body instantly all the way to shaping the laws of reality as the user sees fit. *'Reality Shifting:' Grimm=Grimm is capable of shifting between reality and illusion, turning into something that doesn't exist, as it normally appears in the corner of Inganock's citizens' vision, leading them to believe that they are insane and sometimes driving them to insanity. *'Black Rods:' Rods created through the Cracking Effect, and explicitly possess the same nature that Kikai do. It can nullify regeneration and healing. *'Infinite Mist:' A huge layer of mist that isolated the entirety Inganock from the rest of the world. It also made Inganock's time to be out of synch with the rest of Kadath (the planet), as only 1 year had passed outside, while 10 went by in Inganock. *'Transmutation:' Grimm-Grimm caused the Rebirth, an event which mutated all of Inganock's population into fantastical creatures, including Ogres, insectoid-like beings (Shelobs), human-cat hybrids (Pucelles), birdmen (Paldes) and more, which also included mutated brains that allow the use of Cracking. He also created the Kikai out of the possbilty of 41 unborn babies that died in an accident (Kikai are phenomena, possibilities more than living beings, which are above the laws of physics and can kill Critters with ease), and the Critters, out of random toys (they have the basic capabilities of Kikai, although they are weaker. They are phenomena taking the appearence of degraded fantasy beings, manifestations of death, and most of them can attack with phenomenon of death as attacks, twist and destroy space). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Sekien no Inganock ~What a Beautiful People~ Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Clowns Category:Time Users Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 7